A Package from Prussia's Past
by Thousnelda
Summary: Prussia never talks much about his time during the Cold war. Then one day Prussia gets a package full of his old clothes from that time; but Germany can't help wonder why it's all girls clothes. This eventually leads to the two talking a little about Prussia's time with Russia. Warning: contains mention of past cross-dressing and hints at Ruspru. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I'm honestly not sure where I came up with this, but it won't leave my head…so I guess enjoy**

A Package from Prussia's Past

"Bruder! Package!" Germany called out as he entered the house, carrying a very large package. It was relatively normal for his older brother Prussia to order things online, but this package was different. For starters, there was no return address or mark showing where he ordered it from. In fact, the only address looked as if written by someone who most likely drank one or two bottles of some alcoholic drink too many before sending it.

Before Germany could question the package more, Prussia was already near the door and taking the package to the living room to investigate it. As he followed his brother to the room Germany asked, "So what did you order this time? Or do I even want to know?"

"My awesome memory doesn't remember ordering something this big recently. Get me a knife so I can open it up," Prussia answered before commanding. With a sigh Germany left and returned shortly afterwards with a knife to cut through the tape.

Prussia was excited to see what someone gave him, he smiled broadly as he ripped the present open, only to then frown when he saw what was inside. Curious, Germany peered into the box to find it filled with assorted woman's clothes.

He was about to ask Prussia about the clothes, only to stop himself upon finding a note. He then read the note aloud, "I was cleaning my room recently and found all of your old clothes. Since I don't need them I decided to give them back to you. I hope you don't mind but I did keep the outfit I liked best on you."

Germany gave his currently quiet brother a look before asking, "So then…these are your clothes."

"**Were,** Wes, **were** my clothes. And now they are not. Gott, I don't even want to look at them right now. Just get them out of the house!" Prussia ordered.

"Some of these look of really good quality…," Germany commented as he looked more into the box, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of his brother wearing such things. The only image that came to him, however, was more frightening than anything so he quickly dismissed it.

"Then give them away. Like to Poland, I'm sure he'd love more unawesome girly stuff. Or better yet France; he was the one who made a lot of the clothes stuff. Or just sell it all, I don't care," Prussia answered with a scowl before heading back downstairs; the whole idea of what sat in a box upstairs ruining the happy feeling he held only minutes ago.

Germany heard Prussia slam the door shut, but did not leave the box or take it back outside. He did the opposite, in fact, of sitting next to it and slowly removing the objects. The clothes really were something, and for a variety of occasions. Sure there were some of the more racy dresses which looked custom made, some delicate woman's underwear which caused Germany to blush deeply upon simply picking it up, a corset, even a wig of long hair the exact color of Prussia's. But there were also fine evening gowns, expensive looking jewelry, and even a long, white, fur coat with matching rabbit lined gloves and hat; all of which must have cost a good price when bought. He did not know much about fashion, or at least not much more than expected of him, but he could still tell two things: they were most likely from during the cold war, and they were not the typical things you bought someone all at once for no reason.

Prussia never told Germany much of his time during the cold war, and Germany respected the others privacy. After all, from the little bits he had heard from the other nations who were from the Soviet Union, things were far from pleasant. But then where did all these clothes fit in?

He must have spent some time simply sitting on the floor and staring at the clothes, trying to figure the thoughts out, for in what felt like no time he heard Prussia ask him from behind, "You're actually looking at them?"

"Oh, Bruder, how long have you been standing there?" Germany asked, blushing slightly at being caught looking through his brother's belongings.

Prussia smirked slightly and said, "Several minutes, I suppose my awesome skills of being quiet were too good for you. But you know they'll just get dirty if you leave them out like that. Since you are the one who took them out you had better help me refold them. Not that He folded them correctly to begin with."

With this said Prussia sat on the opposite side of Germany with the box between them before grabbing a long, red dress to fold. With each garment, however, Prussia would look it for several moments; sometimes grimacing at the cloth or simply frowning. Often times he would end up blushing slightly, which due to his pale skin always looked much brighter than it was meant to.

After a couple minutes of this, Germany felt he had enough courage to ask, "Bruder…how often did you wear these things?"

Prussia paused before answering, causing Germany to wonder slightly if he should not have asked. At last Prussia answered, "Often. He…he had this idea that if he made us guys dress like a girl we'd be less likely to start anything. So he made a lot of us guys dress in maid clothes and stuff. He did it mainly as a punishment, but let's just say in my case he routinely found some reason to punish me."

"I see, lower morale and such…But I don't see any maid outfits here. Did he keep that?" Germany commented, only to watch as Prussia blushed more and stay quiet.

With this they continued to fold the clothes, only for Prussia to quietly say, "He liked how I looked in this stuff, and liked making me leave the house with him like that. It also gave him more reasons to punish me if I didn't act like his girlfriend in public. That's why there are so many different things."

"Um…I see. I was wondering about that," Germany answered, blushing slightly himself now, despite the frown he wore.

"Hmph, I figured you were. Admit it Wes, your awesome bruder can read you like a book," Prussia commented, trying to lighten the mood in the room. It failed, however, due to the fact that he could not even fake a happy smile to go with it.

After saying this, the two continued to re-pack the box until it was roughly half-way full. At that moment Germany decided to chance another question and asked, "If I can ask another question. You said earlier that France made some of these?"

"Ya, those sexier clothes, and that cocktail dress, and those sundresses. You can tell by the needle work," Prussia answered, showing France's signature stitch to his brother.

"I did not think you could tell something by a simply stitch," Germany commented.

"Ya, well, whenever France decides to start a new style he always gives me and some of his other friends a peek and sometimes samples. He's been doing so since we were still kids and he always leaves that stitch. I guess I've seen his handiwork so much that I can just tell easily. But now that you mention it, he never has asked me about the clothes. Maybe he didn't know they were for me," Prussia explained, causing Germany to simply nod and continue with his task.

After some time, the two of them had finished filling the box. To this Germany commented, "He stuffed enough clothes in there. How many outfits did he even give you?"

"Please, this isn't even all of my old clothes. Seriously, he unawesomely tried to spoil me with them," Prussia answered, patting his hands as if to say a difficult task was over. Germany glanced at this and pondered, 'Perhaps it was difficult for him, to look at such things from his past. Maybe it was not right to make him talk about it."

Germany then noticed that Prussia had left one object out of the box, an ebony hairclip with small rubies embedded in it. Before he could stop himself, he asked, "And what are you going to do with that…I mean the box?"

Prussia sighed and looked at the box silently for several moments as if in thought. After what felt far too long for Germany's liking Prussia shrugged his shoulders and said, "Some of the clothes are kind of out of style right now, so I guess I'll just throw them somewhere in my room until they come back in style. Then I can sell them and get more money."

"I see, then you can use your own money to buy random things online. Do you want help getting it downstairs? The bulkiness can make it hard to go through doors," Germany commented, watching his brother heave the giant box off the floor.

"Nein, it's not that heavy. And if it get's stuck while I'm carrying it I can always just kick it downstairs," Prussia answered with a slight smile, only for it to become a sadder smile as he stared at the box for another moment. He then asked, "Wes, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Seems fair," Germany answered, believing it was only fair for him to answer one after making his brother answer several recently.

Prussia paused for a moment before asking, "Would you…think it was bad if I said that towards the end of the cold war I had gotten used to being His girl-boy-toy-thing?"

Germany blushed again due to the question, but before he could answer Prussia had already left the room towards his own; not to leave again until later that night when France and Spain came to pick him up for clubbing.

**So what do you guys think? **

**As always, please review~ **


End file.
